


Day 11 – Snow 2

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Will crosses a boundary.





	Day 11 – Snow 2

Will stumbles outside, the moon's glimmer stinging his eyes. He grabs his chest, beads of blood dripping in the snow. The crunch of boots approach and he sighs. "Your very first kill. And you're not even winded." Will presses all of himself against Hannibal and whispers "But now, I'm ravenous."


End file.
